Like Father, Like Daughter
by legi0nn
Summary: Drabbles of Skulduggery and Valkyrie, revolving around a father and daughter scenario.
1. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Notes:** _I know some of you are probably thinking, GASP! A Valduggery... no. I don't mind Valduggery, but I don't support it. I do support the fact that Stephanie likes to think of Skulduggery as a second dad, it's more... realistic, at least, from my point of view._

_

* * *

_**Like Father, Like Daughter**

The 1954 Bentley Continental came to a slow stop in front of Gordon Edgley's manor, and Valkyrie stumbled out from the passenger seat. She didn't bother closing the door. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was throw herself onto bed and have a good night's rest. Of course first she'll have some hot chocolate, possibly a few bites of short bread? No, it's off to bed.

"You didn't have to go," Her scarfed mentor said as he followed her inside after closing the doors to the Bentley, and locking the vehicle, "I could've asked Tanith, or perhaps... well, it just didn't have to be you. Valkyrie, you could've said 'no'."

"Hm." She replied in return, unlocking the mansion's door and pulling it open; she stepped in and started making her way up the stairs to her grandfather's bedroom, "Investigating an abandoned carnival is worth the time instead of presenting a project on World War II, Skulduggery." Valkyrie forced herself to say, "And if it wasn't me, you would be bored." She smiled and made her way up the stairs, regaining a bit of strength from the successful job she had done for the day.

"Could you make some hot chocolate please? Thanks!" She bounded up the stairs, and was gone.

If he had lips, he had been pursing them before he entered the kitchen. Skulduggery laid his effects including; his lavender scarf, gloves, long coat and fake beard onto the table. He continuously tapped his fingers onto the table as he pondered about his twelve year-old partner in crime. She had been tired, too tired than usual and he didn't notice. It was unlike him, to not notice his partner's health, but at least he knew why Stephanie--err, Valkyrie hadn't been the cheery little warrior she would usually be.

He must admit that the Sanctuary work, combined with school, and family problems that the girl's been having lately, has been affecting her health greatly. Now that he thought of it, and actually looked at Valkyrie's figure, she wasn't as lean and strong before, she just looked... _weak_ as much as he hated to admit. He hadn't noticed until today, and she didn't bother at all telling him! Was he too hard on her on previous missions--pfft, no. No, he was a great partner, without him, Valkyrie would not be so cool.

After a few more moments, he shrugged the topic off and pulled a thermos from the kitchen's vintage cupboard. He hoped, as he was starting to mix the hot chocolate into the thermos, that the drink was enough to satisfy Valkyrie, that she'll go into a long and comfortable sleep. Enough sleep to have her up and running again, hopefully.

Being done with Stephanie's hot chocolate he walked up the stairs and stepped into Gordon's room, "Here we are!" He said cheerily, trying to, and successfully hiding the worry in his voice. He was cut short when he saw the brunette in a peaceful slumber, tangled up in the elegant sheets of what once used to be his best friend Gordon's.

Even without skin the skeleton detective could feel himself smiling, and he quietly placed the silver thermos of steaming hot chocolate down on the bedside table; screwing the cap shut to keep it from getting cold, before he turned to the girl. His girl, his daughter... that's what he thought of Stephanie Edgley, his daughter.

Skulduggery gently brushed the strands of hair away from Valkyrie's face and pulled up the bed sheet to the girl's shoulder to keep her comfortable. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, but paused midway and recoiled. He looked around to find his partner's boots scattered across the room, and her coat hung limply, on the side of a nearby chair. He did a clean sweep of the room, ridding of Valkyrie's clothes and setting them aside. He set her boots at the foot of the bed, and folded her jacket and tunic neatly on a chair before making his way to the door where he glanced at her.

Stephanie Edgley was nothing more than a friend, a best friend... a partner in crime. She wasn't his, and could never be. He could only stare at her sleeping figure, when she's resting, and protect her whenever they're out fighting bad guys, but she wasn't his.

He couldn't fully protect her, because it was part of the job. He wouldn't be available at all times, and one of those days, she'll probably die. He dragged her into this, and there's no turning back. What has he done? It was happening again... he can picture it now, his wife, his child... dead--no! This was Stephanie Edgley, not his child; she'll survive! She always does, but she wasn't his.

She belonged to others who already love her, he was nothing but a pile of bones. She wasn't his, and she'll never be.

Never be his daughter.

"Goodnight." Skulduggery whispered softly. He flicked the light, and closed the door quietly.

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes. Skulduggery had nearly given her a kiss on the forehead, but he backed off. She sighed, and stared at the thermos on the bedside table. She wasn't his, but she'd love to be. Stephanie smiled and closed her eyes, falling in another slumber.

"Goodnight, dad." She whispered.

* * *

_I know, they were OOC! I'm so sorry._


	2. Shakespeare

**Notes:** _Thank you to all that reviewed, I'm glad no one has flamed me yet!_

* * *

**Shakespeare**

"You will be _brilliant_!"

She huffed, "That's what you say."

"Only because it is true," He said, "You've acted through real situations before, Valkyrie. Remember the friendly Torment? You did quite nicely to entertain him."

"That was only because I didn't want to die yet, and you agreed!"

"Yes, I did, but only because I had a plan." He shrugged, "We're lucky that it even worked."

"Whatever."

"But let's not get off-topic, shall we? Here," Picking up the script that had been laid on the table, Skulduggery flipped through pages until he found a page that satisfied him. He offered the book back to Valkyrie and stepped back, "Read that."

Valkyrie scanned the page quickly and looked up, smiling, "You have to be kidding, Juliet says those lines?"

"Yes."

"What?!"

"What's wrong with a couple of lines?"

"These people are crazy! Do they constantly talk to themselves?"

Skulduggery sighed, "You're horrible at Shakespeare."

"Thank you, I intend to be."

"Believe me, it is better than Macbeth--"

"You said it!" Valkyrie pointed fingers.

"... What?" Skulduggery stared at the girl.

"The Scottish Play," she said, "You said it!"

"It'll do no harm to me, I'm already dead." He folded his arms and leaned against Gordon's study table. Skulduggery pointed at his brunette partner, "Read."

* * *

2:45 PM, the play was almost over, and Stephanie Edgley was starting to hate her normal life more than usual. As much as she loved horrible, dramatic deaths, the costume she was wearing is too much.

It was pink, and frilly--no, that was the other dress. This dress, however, was a wedding dress. A _wedding_ dress. She must admit that it has a nice structure however, and felt very comfortable since it was a one piece gown. It was cream, complete with long gloves and a top hat (haha--what?). Her dark hair had been tied into a neat bun, and because she hated make-up, she had declined the make-up artist's offer of prettying her up. The only flaw about her costume was her boots, tucked under her dress. Stephanie never liked heels.

Still, it was a _dress_.

Her part was coming up, and she readied herself.

Go. Her mind said, and she took a step forward. A gloved hand grabbed her wrist and Stephanie was pulled back behind the curtains.

"What--" It was Skulduggery, a finger to his lips.

Valkyrie tried to speak again, but he only pulled her deeper backstage.

"We have to go." He said.

"But I have a play to finish, wait, the reflection!"

"Perfect, I'll call it."

"Wait!" The brunette said, "Didn't we send 'me' with Tanith to London? I'm applying to Oxford, remember? She's probably at an interview at this very moment."

"Stephanie Edgley, you're on!" Cried the director and peeked back out the curtains, "Whatever you're doing, do it now and get on stage! I don't know how much longer the boys can improvise--who's that?" The director had turned back and noticed Skulduggery, in his disguise of course. She was just... staring.

The skeleton detective noticed his partner's clothes and drew back, "I thought you were taking part in Romeo and Juliet?"

"I am," Stephanie replied, "But we're doing a modern adaptation of the play."

"You could've warned me about that. Get on stage and do your part." He waved her away. The girl gave him a bewildered look before she shook her head and walked off; Skulduggery could be so weird at times. The director kept staring.

"Here comes the lady: O, so light a foot Will ne'er wear out the everlasting flint--" The priest called out as 'Juliet' walked on stage. Stephanie quickly cut him off, "This lady apologizes, for thy father had nearly captur'd me in the act of escapist."

"Ah Juliet," Romeo began, "if the measure of thy joy Be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more To blazon it, then..." They were stepping closer to each other, smiling, and taking each others hands, when a loud bang erupted from backstage and a skeleton, dressed in a suit fell between the bride and the groom.

Romeo screamed and fell back, stumbling over himself he fell to the ground in a heap. He looked up at Skulduggery, horrified. Stephanie on the other hand tried to contain her laughter, as her mentor took grab of her and tried dragging her off. She had to hide her face and quickly improvised a scream for the audience.

Everyone knew the story of Romeo and Juliet, but they had never expected a twist from the school director. Everyone cheered at the creativity.

"What, ho!" The priest decided it was time to improvise, "A... a man! No, thy eyes do not fool me, a _dead_ man!" He pointed at Skulduggery, who pulled Valkyrie back.

"I'm afraid so, Friar Laurence!" The skeleton replied, "Juliet is mine!"

"Oh, spare this beautiful face the pain and agony of hell's destined fate!" Stephanie cried, throwing her head back and pretending to faint, "Oh dear Romeo, save me soul!"

Romeo did nothing.

"Back, you devil's acquaintance, back!" The priest cried, pulling out holy water and constantly trying to drown Skulduggery in imaginary church water. The 'priest', Stephanie's classmate, was enjoying the spotlight. His scarfed opponent however, gave him a light kick and the priest pretended to cry out and fall down, unconscious.

Skulduggery wrapped an arm around Valkyrie's waist and tugged on the rope he had entered with. They started to rise, and with an unconscious Juliet in his arms, the skeleton detective screamed at the audience, "Look to the western sky, that's where you'll find me!" He cackled and disappeared above the crowd.

"That line is from _Wicked_, Skulduggery." Stephanie said as she was set down. Skulduggery fixed his tie and replied, "How brilliant of me to think of such a thing, don't you agree?"

Valkyrie took her top hat off and threw it aside, before slipping out of her dress and gloves and untying her hair; she wore nothing but a tank top and shorts. Skulduggery handed her her coat and a bag of clothes, and they exited the building after the girl changed.

Ghastly was in the Bentley waiting, and he sighed at them, "Skulduggery, you're full of surprises."

"I think so too."

* * *

_I'm sorry for all the grammatical mistakes; I don't have a word processor to check it over.  
_


	3. Twisted

**Notes:**_ There might be two parts to this, I have no idea. Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate them all and they help me continue the story. Thank you!_

* * *

**Twisted**

Valkyrie groaned as she lifted a box of antiques onto the Bentley's trunk. Her mentor had said that it was time that he made a room for her to stay in during their time spent together, not to mention that the Sanctuary was only a couple of roads to Skulduggery Pleasant's house; it'll save gas, and that way, they are efficient. She wiped her hands on her jeans and proceeded inside to help Skulduggery carry a few more boxes to the 1954 Continental.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery was passing by with two boxes of heavy books and petite furniture, "Be a dear and get my effects, please."

"You're such a goon, Skulduggery!" The brunette laughed her way into the living room where she grabbed the skeleton's belongings.

She couldn't help but pause and look at herself in front of a mirror that was above the fireplace. Instead of her casual look, Valkyrie had her hair up in a ponytail, and she was wearing an American Eagle hoodie shirt, with ebony jeans and flats. She must admit, that she looks rather... different.

"Valkyrie?" Her mentor called to her, and the brunette shook the thoughts away, "Sorry!" She took one last glance and she gave herself a blank stare, before she ran out of living room.

'_Oh crap! Teenage hormones_,' she thought to herself, '_Pull yourself together Stephanie, you're not pretty--oof!'_ She drew back and looked up at the scarfed skeleton who looked down at her. She felt Skulduggery giving her a strange look if he had flesh, and she looked away and ran out the door.

"That's odd." shrugged Skulduggery, and he headed up the stairs.

Valkyrie hopped into the Bentley and set Skulduggery's stuff aside, putting her face into the palm of her hands as she sighed. What was happening to her? Why did she suddenly care about her looks and posture? Maybe perhaps she was only fourteen, and she was already driving. No, that can't be it... she was entering teenage years.

"No!" She cried and looked up, brown eyes scanning her surroundings, "This is not happening!"

Her self conversation was interrupted when a crash of objects rang from within the house, and Valkyrie was out and bolting towards Gordon's mansion. Once she entered, she heard silent groaning from upstairs and bounded her way to the second floor, "Skulduggery?!" She called, and entered the guest room.

Piles of boxes had fallen, precious China broken and scattered across the floor, and books sprawled all over things; the room was just covered in antique debris, and under it all? Skulduggery Pleasant, trying to fight his way out of the stack of heavy boxes. Valkyrie ran over and pushed objects away, she didn't care if her knuckles got cut from glassware, her mentor came first.

"Skulduggery, are you okay?!" She said, once she had dug him out.

"I've never felt more alive," Was his response and he fixed his hat, he pulled himself out, and his leg got caught on something.

"What happened?" The girl asked, lifting boxes to free Skulduggery's leg. The detective shrugged, "Boxes fell Valkyrie, that is what happened."

"Yes, I know that," Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Alright, _how_ did it happen?"

"The window was open, wind picked up... the stack fell, and I, was buried among it all." Skulduggery tugged on his leg a final time, and it came free. A fireplace utensil had drove itself onto the skeleton's lower leg bone, and as Skulduggery tried to stand, he only fell back down.

"That... is not good." He said, and watched as Valkyrie pulled the object out, "Gordon doesn't happen to have a wheelchair now, does he?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"No, not at all, you can carry me."

Valkyrie stared, "Next time, don't stand beside a stack of unbalanced boxes."

"Next time, don't _stack_ boxes."

A sigh, "Do you _want_ me to carry you, or not?"

"Yes," He replied, "That would be much appreciated, no matter how twisted it may feel."

"Ooh, what a fail-pun."

"I wasn't trying to make a pun, but now that I think of it... that's a rather brilliant pun."

"Whatever." Valkyrie picked her mentor up bridal style and started carrying him down the stairs. It felt awkward at first, but she eventually felt better since she was returning the favor of helping Skulduggery. After all, he had always helped her, it's only kind to do the same for him.

He was light, on the positive side, but how will he dodge attacks if they encountered a criminal?

"We've got to get you to Kenspeckle, Skulduggery." She said, and hurried the pace. The skeleton detective's tie fluttered in the wind, and he shrugged, "I suppose so, but I could get used to this."

Stephanie pouted and threw him into the backseat of the Bentley, and she climbed into the driver's seat after closing the trunk. Skulduggery scrambled to sit himself and he leaned forward, careful not to put pressure on his broken leg, "And what do you think you're doing, young lady?"

"_I'm_ driving." Was Stephanie's response as she put her seat belt on, "Seat belt." She winked and smiled at him, before turning to the wheel and slamming a foot on the gas peddle. Skulduggery flew back into the leather seats of the 1954 Bentley, and he wrenched the backseat's door closed, hollering at his apprentice, "Swear to me that you won't crash the Bentley, or I'll ground you!"

"Pfft, you're not my dad... you can't tell me what to do!" Stephanie said sarcastically, slowing the Bentley to a stop once they reached city roads. She noticed it was quiet, and peeked through the rear view mirror.

Valkyrie noticed that she had hurt his feelings, somehow. Her mentor's sockets were covered by his hat, a sign of possible depression. She cleared her throat and tried to cheer him up, "Skulduggery Pleasant..." she sighed, "You're not my father, you're more than that."

He didn't look up, "Oh? What am I then, if don't mind me asking."

"You're family." At that instant, clumsy Stephanie Edgley crashed the Bentley into a dumpster bin, the horn started to cry. A headlight flickered off, and Skulduggery groaned.

"You're grounded."

Valkyrie felt him smiling, and she smirked in return, "Hm."


End file.
